memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Demand of Honor
Summary References Characters :Marie Armand • Anthony Cochrane • Elizabeth Collingwood • Gris'lass • Richard Immanura • Geoffrey Lanier • Peter Markham • José Mendez •Robert Mitchell • Karl Mueller • Yussufu Obote • José Ortez • Alexei Petrovich • Caroline Price • Saalik • Douglas Sinclair • Slas'sarn • S'slee • Charles Stuart • K'lros Thanas • Estabrook Thomas • K'ras Thonen • Meagan Tracey • David Travers • Lisa Tremaine • Hideki Watanube • Athenia Winder • Andrea Wolfe Vincent DeSalle • Graaka • Winston Kyle • William Larson • Christopher Pike • Montgomery Scott • Shras Endilev • Kevin Riley • Spock • Surak • • unnamed Humans Starships and vehicles : ( class VII destroyer) • • ( courier) • ( class VI cruiser) • class XI heavy cruisers ( • • • • ) • class VII destroyers ( • • • • ) Locations Starfleet Academy Shipboard locations ;USS Hastings : bridge • engineering Planets and planetoids :Maltharin II Cestus III Stars and systems :Maltharin Cestus Stellar regions :the galaxy Races and cultures :Andorian • Human (Scottish) • Gorn • Vulcan Klingon • Metron • Romulan States and organizations :Gorn Alliance • Starfleet • (command division • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Exploration Command • Starfleet Military Operations Command) • United Federation of Planets Technology and weapons :computer • deflector shield • directed energy weapon • electronics • life support • sensor • ship-mounted weapon • shuttlecraft • starship • still • transporter • warp engine Languages and codes :Andorian languages • Caitian language • Federation Standard Ranks and titles :ambassador • cadet • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief petty officer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • engineer • enlisted • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • midshipman • navigator • non-commissioned officer • officer • petty officer first class • security • security chief • senior staff • transporter chief Other references :alcohol • astronautics • cadet cruise • Cestus III Massacre • civilization • diplomacy • energy • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • gessegrissgir • hair • insignia • lifeform • metric ton • military • personnel file • planet • races and cultures • rank • rank insignia • space • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • technology • time • title • treaty • uniform • ussegssirr • weapon • year Chronology :List consists entirely of 23rd century events: ;2234 : Sinclair born. (35 years prior to the story) ;2236 : Stuart and Thonen born. (33 years prior to the story) ;2250s : Sinclair, Stuart and Thonen attend Starfleet Academy. Thonen serves cadet cruise on Excalibur. (over a decade prior to the story) ;2262 : Thonen assigned to Republic. (7 years prior to the story) ;2265 : Stuart transfers to Military Operations Command. (5 years prior to the story) ;2267 * The Cestus III Massacre. ( ) * Stuart assigned to command Hastings, with Thonen as first officer. (2 years prior to the story) ;2269 : USS Hastings dispatched to Maltharin. (2 years following the Cestus III Massacre) Appendices Background thumb|''Hastings'' insignia. The cover image features a depiction of Charles Stuart's uniform and rank insignia, showing him wearing the correct Starfleet uniform of the era, established by text as two years subsequent to the Gorn attack on Cestus III in 2267. As the date was established as 2269, the 2260s uniform was shown, with a ship-specific assignment patch for the and rank insignia, specifically a commander in the ranks of the era. The patch insignia for the Hastings was original to the work, and was not reproduced in any other sources. Later sourcebooks assigned a later-era reference stardate to this work which, when rationalized to a specific point in the timeline, contradicts both the uniforms and the time period mentioned in the source itself. Images file:demand of Honor.jpg|Cover image. file:charlesstuart.jpg|Charles Stuart. file:mA12.jpg| cruiser. file:cS6.jpg| shematic. Connections External link * category:rPG books